wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Rulée
Foreword Princess Rulée (pronounced Rule-Aye) is Azalea's OC, please do not edit or use her without permission! Appearance Rulée is not your average SkyWing and NightWing hybrid. Instead of looking at least like a hybrid, she completely represents a SkyWing apart from the black scales that trickle down her legs. Her thin but lean frame is solid and well muscled after her long years of training as a soldier. Rulée is a range of deep oranges and scarlet reds that run across her body. Her scales are a deep orange colour around her back and neck and they fade to a blood-red red near her legs. The blood red near her legs fades abruptly into black all the way down to her talons. This black spreads and covers all of her underbelly and neck, and also ends on her tail tip. Her tail is what's interesting. Never before in a Night/Sky hybrid, has this kind of tail been seen. Along her back, the deep oranges abruptly begin striping into rows of orange/cream/orange/cream. She is incredibly proud of her strange tail and strange scale colours, but because of her hybrid status, she has always had it hard in the Sky Kingdom. Her snout is a bleached white, again, unusual, and her brow is completely white too. Her face is an orange, fading to red along her neck area, and her ears are white, striking a contrast between her black horns. Rulée, being a Princess, wears royal clothes. Because of her high status in the SkyWing army, she prefers to only wear clothes that will aid her in battle. She wears a golden chest plate with an intricate design of swirls, and in the centre is a red ruby, her talisman. On her claws, she wears highly sought after battle claws that she designed herself, they are gold as well but are fading due to experience in the battle field. Her tail ends in a pointed tip like a spear, where she has melded a golden sword onto her tail for easier use. Her tail is incredibly strong, allowing her to use it effectively. Personality |-| General = Rulée is your general 'think about yourself first, then others' type of dragon. As in, if she was in a situation with another dragon where it was kill or be killed, she would be the one to kill. She only ever looks out for herself, trying to always gain more authority or power, but really, what she wants is acceptance although she won't say. Ever since birth, Rulée wasn't accepted within her tribe. She was distantly related to royal blood but this happened to be the result of a her mother running off with a NightWing prince, leaving her with the bad reputation. Since birth, a bad fog settled on her, which is what kindled her drive to become the best of the best to show other dragons that she was completely SkyWing. She is quite a competitive dragon in everyday life even, and when she does win, she becomes excited and boastful, but she is a sore loser to say the least. She can be quite proud if she does something well, and this is the only time that you will ever see her a little excited or slightly happy with life. Dragons usually allow her to win or deliberately fail fight class, just because she has unquelable anger fits of rage that often end violently. You could say that 16 years of being mocked and shunned by others would be enough to give a dragon psychological issues. She has obtained aggressive anger problems from this, and unfortunately, this means that anything can send her off. She has also torn her wings before, leaving them in tatters. She suffers from depression and only wants someone to help her, but she doesn't trust anyone enough to even really come near her. If she doesn't come first in everything, she feels that she isn't good enough and something must pay, usually another unfortunate dragon. She can't stand loosing or not being the best, it ruins her whole purpose or life goal, and has manifestered until she has become an almost unapproachable dragon. Her self esteem depends on making herself feel better, so she always tries to do this! at whatever cost. Being a skilled fighter, most dragons evade the area surrounding her when she becomes angry, as certain dragons haven't exactly made it through. If Rulée feels threatened, she will generally decide against talking it out and will fight. Her trust has been severely severed, so she trusts and will not become close to anyone. Around any dragon, Rulée generally keeps quite and will just sit and simmer, occasionally throwing out the odd taunt or comment. She prefers not to associate with other dragons, as they have hurt her. If she is ever found in a rare conversation, she will usually become increasingly annoyed and end up stalking off in a huff about something that the other dragon said. Hence her favourite line "Shut up!" She has become forever angry, and hates the world. Rulée has no problem with swearing, and she uses it quite a lot (Only mild). In class, she usually gets into an argument with her teachers, basically every class, and she is actually quite skilled with her tongue. If she wasn't so hurt, she would probably be in the SkyWing court jury. She can debate exceedingly well and quite enjoys her speech class, despite the fact that it is school. |-| Family = Rulée basically hates every single family member that she knows out of the long lineage of 'random SkyWings and NightWings'. She finds all of her siblings particularly annoying and she hardly even knows her parents. If she ever decides to talk to her older siblings, they either taunt her about how amazing they are because they are next in-line for the throne, or they simply ignore her. Her younger siblings think she is too boring so they will often annoy and aggravate her. Rulée doesn't know the name of her NightWing father, and she doesn't find her mother particularly interesting. She has never really had a proper conversation with her and when her mother talks to her, Rulée never knows what to say, therefore making it quite awkward between them. Sometimes when Rulée is just plain bored, she will play tricks on her siblings and family or will mess up things around the palace. After all, who is going to stop her? She could kill any dragon with one tail smack! Instead of hanging with her family, Rulée is usually always found practising her fighting skills, she is a soldier after all. Fighting and learning new skills is her life, she would spend all day practising if she was allowed to. She hangs around practising stealth skills to, so now you have an idea of what it's like. She is a rather solitary and lonely dragon, even in her own home. |-| Friends = Rulée basically has no friends, and only one that she recently came across at Mountia, Agapanthus. Around Agapanthus, Rulée feels that she can be herself completely. She was attracted firstly to her because they both have the same insecurity and qualities. Rulée immediately took to her and pandered to her jealous side, finding that Agapanthus had particular gripes with another dragon named Azalea. Being the horrible nasty mess that she is, Rulée decided that she wanted to make other dragons feel hurt, and what better way that to take away your best friend? So she fed lies into Agapanthus who freely accepted them and eventually, Azalea hah no idea what had happened and why Agapanthus was coldly ignoring and bullying her. In a friend relationship, Rulée feels that she must be the boss or leader of the group. This is a main attribute as to why hardly any dragons want to hang out with her. It has to be her way, or what she wants. Although dragons sidestep her, she still hasn't worked out why. Around 'friends' she can also be loud, boisterous or a little aggressive when things don't go her way eg. when a friend won't share exam answers etc. She is always alone in her classes in the Sky Kingdom and now she sidesteps everyone and won't even engage in conversation if someone tries. Her trust of dragons all together is pretty much severed. Rulée finds great joy in causing other dragons to be hurt by something, or seeing them suffer in any way. Because they don't like her, she doesn't have to like them, right? Well, that's what she tells herself, but she takes it too far. If a dragon annoys her or simply ignores her when she is trying to talk, Rulée lashes out. If she wasn't already red, she would've turned red from rage. She also uses social media tactics, a new weapon introduced by Agapanthus, to hurt or tease any other dragon that she finds particularly annoying. |-| Online = Rulée isn't too sure what 'online' means. The Sky Kingdom simply isn't innovated enough to have all of Mountia's latest gadgets and equipment. After moving to Mountia and meeting Agapanthus, Rulée was introduced to technology. Her friend set her up on FaceTalon and now Rulée knows exactly how to use it. She calls it her second weapon as she is known to only use it to annoy other unsuspecting dragons or to cause gossip or fake rumours. She loves causing trouble on there and especially loves the part where she can talk to other Kingdoms via Social Media. Of course, this is only to taunt her family under another name or to tease the IceWings about how they aren't superior enough to her. She has numerous accounts for no particular reason, she isn't even sure herself. Although some have weird names, she uses these ones to particularly annoy other Kingdoms without getting into trouble. If she had her own name written all over her account, the IceWings probably would've reduced her to ashes by now. Rulée also likes writing stories, funny enough. She is quite a skilled literary dragon but hasn't yet embraced that talent fully. She mainly writes stories or fanfictions online about how her life could've been if she was fully SkyWing or NightWing. This usually involved her family actually loving and accepting her, something which has almost driven her to insanity as they haven't. She also writes about how she wants her future to be, how she wants to be an important dragon, possibly the Queen. Although she knows that there are 50 million heirs which must die first, she still has her childish lusts which she doesn't want to disclose. This is all in an account called SeaSky as she wants to make her identification as hard and vague as possible. She even sees Mountia students reading her work at lunch breaks, and they always enjoy it. She feels a little pride from this, but just wishes that her dream futures were real. Abilities Rulée is the best soldier in her entire unit. She can fight like 10 melded dragons in one, and can even defend herself from multiple dragons, always coming out on top. She has trained all her life as a soldier, it seemed the only thing worth doing, so now she is the head of her unit or Winglet. She has even had nominations to become the General of her squad. When she fights, she becomes jovial and more like what she should've been like if rage hadn't taken over her life. She is an amazing team mate, encouraging others and helping out, but this is restricted to the battlefield. She is also quite a smart dragon, although she doesn't know or want to admit it. She is amazing at literature, public speaking, debates and writing, particularly fiction. In class, she is always coming first for her amazing skills and always hears high statements of her fanfictions under the name of SeaSky by unknowing dragons. She is quite a strategist too, always helping her squadron win battles. She isn't a fast flyer or runner in fact, she makes up for this in her solid fighting ability. She is a complete master of chess, if you can ever get her to play, and she will win any game that involes strategy or warfare. Allies and Enemies Click any of the photos to take you to Rulée's allies or enemies! Wingsagapanthusrulee.jpg|Wings|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wings Aidoheadbyazalea.jpg|Aido|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aido Azaleabyazaleahead.jpg|Azalea|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Azalea_The_RainWing Aggybyazaleahead.jpg|Agapanthus|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Agapanthus Snowblazebyazaleahead.jpeg|Snowblaze|link=http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Snowblaze Relationships Agapanthus: Status: Ally Rulée met Agapanthus when she moved to Moutia after being forced by her family. They share the same dorm along with two other dragons named Snowblaze and Azalea. Since the first day, Rulée knew that Agapanthus was a similar dragon to her, with the same insecurities and goals. She began talking to her and eventually, they had moulded a friendship based on a similar ground. Rulée instantly noticed not only that Azalea was Agapanthus' best friend, but that Agapanthus had particular gripes against her. She instantly began feeding lies and rumours into Agapanthus and eventually, she began teasing and bullying Azalea along with Rulée. Azalea: Status: Enemy Rulée can't stand Azalea, even though she is a nice and kind dragon with no evil intent. This is because Rulée feels severely threatened by her as she is confident in herself and doesn't take comments to heart, something that Rulée has struggled with forever. Rulée basically doesn't want anything to do with her and tries to bully or make her life a living hell at all costs. Snowblaze: Status: Enemy Snowblaze is the jovial and a little over excited dorm mate that Rulée can't stand. She is basically the opposite of her, therefore they grate against each other all the time. Snowblaze doesn't realise this, she practically loves everyone, all the more reason for Rulée to find her annoying and not worth knowing. Aido: Status: Enemy Rulée can't stand Aido, or anything about him. She finds him annoying, full of himself and unattractive. She doesn't really care about these things but what bothers her is his fame. He is a super popular 'handsome' SwiftWing that basically all of Mountia has heard of. Being an attention and power seeker, this rubs Rulée the wrong way. She despises him but will argue or attack him just to get that attention and fame reflected onto her. Wings: Status: Enemy Rulée can't stand Wings either, she's just another dragon to add to her dislikes list. She pays no attention to her and believes that Wings is just like Azalea, her worst enemy. Wings is generally overlooked by Rulée and is only noticed when Rulée needs someone to yell or shout at. History Rulée was born to a NightWing prince and a SkyWing Princess, therefore making her an object of scorn since birth. She grew up in the Sky Kingdom and never even saw her father or siblings in the Night Kingdom. She still had her Sky side but she soon found out about the stigma against half-bloods. She was taunted and teased by her own family or even other inferior SkyWings since birth, and when she asked for help off her mother, she did nothing to help her inferior dragonet. Rulée tried and tried to be nice or to make friends with others but eventually she gave up. She gave up on her family and almost on life. That was until she found out about the fighting program from an early age. No one objected to her entering, in fact, she knew that everyone wanted her dead. And she would prove them wrong. Soon at the age of only 5, Rulée was the top in her squadron and was fighting like a high ranking General who had been training all his life. While she grew in this area, her soul became lost and the endless battles eroded her until she became a vengeful and hating dragon. She has been like this ever since and became so bad that her family forced her into moving to Mountia. She lost her soldier status which almost killed her on the inside, and was quickly deported to Mountia. She hates Mountia, especially because it involes school, lots of school. She currently shares a dorm with Azalea, Snowblaze and her new best friend, Agapanthus. She is always plotting how to get back at her family, and one day, it won't be a surprise that she probably will. Gallery imagesjjnddn.jpg|Red Panda Rulhead.png|Rulée- by Kitagon Rulee.png|Rulée- by Wings Ruleebyazalea.jpg|Rulée- by me Ruleeeeeeee1.jpg|Rulée- by Bermuda Rurururu.png|Rulée- by Resa ;u;; Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters